


Home

by KarenHardy



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bisexual Evan Hansen, Bullying, Connor Murphy & Zoe Murphy Get Along, Dysfunctional Murphys, F/F, Gay Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Larry Murphy is an ass, M/M, Original Character-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-04-04 00:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenHardy/pseuds/KarenHardy
Summary: Dear Evan Hansen, what is a home? I don't remember ever having one. Our father is bringing me to yours though. I wonder if it will feel like one. I suppose I wouldn't know what a home felt like, but then, oh well. I'm fifteen now. I have no grounds to complain. I’ll be very happy to see you. I miss you, Evan and I love you very much. Sincerely, Maggie.(Or Evan had a little sister that left with their dad and the extended Hansen family is visiting from hell.){Alternatively titled “Sincerely, Maggie”. Entirely self indulgent. No regrets. If you don’t like this kind of stuff, don’t read this, fuck off, and keep any nasty opinions to yourself.}





	1. News from the insanely annoying Jared Klienman

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on AO3. Please be kind, as this fic was written really just for me, and my uploading it was a spur of the moment decision. I hope those who read enjoy and those who don't enjoy but read anyway keep their mouths shut.

“I need Evan to come over to my house for a few days.”  
Connor threw his head back and laughed.  
“Fuck no.”  
“Murphy…” Jared growled.  
“I said no, Kleinman. I don't want you near my boyfriend.”  
Jared clenched his fists and growled again.  
“Murphy, I swear-”  
“Am I supposed to be intimidated?” Connor laughed again. “That's rich. You don't scare me, Kleinman. Fuck off.”  
“Look, Murphy, believe it or not, I’m trying to help.”  
Connor’s eyes went dark and his gaze hardened on the smaller male.  
“Help?” He said, his voice dangerously low, “You’ve given Evan plenty of ‘help’, Kleinman. You just want your stupid fucking car insurance.”  
"This isn't just about me. It's about what's best for Evan."  
“You don't fucking know what's best for Evan!” Connor roared, towering over Jared, “You fucking used him! You made him feel like he wasn't fucking wanted and let it get so damn bad he tried to fucking off himself!”  
“I know.” Jared’s voice was quiet. “But I’m really sorry, and I’m trying to help. This is really important.”  
“What could be so damn important that ‘The Insanely Cool’ Jared Kleinman had to step off his fucking pedestal and apologize?”  
“Evan’s dad is in town.”  
Connor froze, his face going ashen.  
“What the fuck did you say, Kleinman?”  
“Evan’s dad is in town.” Jared repeated. “And I’m worried.”  
Connor ran a troubled hand through his hair.  
“Why the fuck didn’t Evan tell me?”  
“He’s probably scared.” Jared supplied, “But if it makes you feel better, he didn’t tell me either. I only know because my mom mentioned it seeing Evan’s sister Maggie at the supermarket. She didn’t realize what that meant. Mr. Hansen would never let Mags out of his sight unless he was nearby.”  
“Heidi’s been out of town for the last few weeks at a nurse’s training. How fucking long has Ev’s dad been there?”  
Jared sighed. “I don’t know.”  
“Why would Evan even let him in?”  
“To see Maggie.” Jared replied immediately.  
“But Evan’s told me before, he doesn’t know or want to know his half siblings.” Connor stated, confused. “Why would he now?”  
“Maggie isn’t his half sister. They’re full siblings.”  
Now it was Jared’s turn to be confused.  
“He didn’t tell you about Mags?”  
“No. He didn’t.” Connor seethed.  
“Yeah. When his dad split, he wanted to take Evan.” Jared explained, “But Heidi wouldn’t let him. This lead to another shitload of shouting, and Maggie, not understanding what she was doing because she was like four, volunteered to leave with Mr. Hansen if it would make the yelling stop. Because it was a statement from the child, Mr. Hansen was given full custody of Maggie, and Heidi got it of Evan.”  
“Why wouldn't he tell me?” Connor whispered.  
“It’s hard for him.” Jared admitted. “He wouldn’t talk for a year afterwards. He learned sign language specifically so he wouldn't have to. And he gets all mopey on her birthday, the same way he gets on the anniversary of…”  
“The day they left?”  
“Yeah…”  
“I’m going to go to Evan’s place today after school. I’m going to get him out of there. He’s told me what his dad was like. He can’t be home alone with that ass.”  
“It's not that easy, Murphy.”  
“I think it's very easy, Kleinman. I go to Evan's, I take him back to my place. School's been out for the past hour, Evan's been home with that asshole long enough.”  
“Murphy, Evan won't leave.”  
“How do you know that?” Connor snapped.  
“Because he won't leave Mags, and Mags is too terrified of their dad to try and get out.”  
“Then I'll get them both. Evan is the only thing that's made the last eight months even fucking bearable, there's no fucking way I'm losing him now.”  
Connor's tone left no room for argument. He turned on his heel and left Jared in the dust.


	2. This is what a rescue looks like

Connor knocked on the door as gently as he could, trying to contain his anger and fear, knowing he would scare his boyfriend if he knocked too loudly. The door opened slowly and a mid teenaged girl stood in the foyer. She wore a dark blue turtleneck sweater, covered in what Connor assumed was baby food, and tan slacks, also covered in the orangey colored substance.  
“H-hello?” She stammered. “W-who are y-you?”  
Connor opened his mouth to answer, but a different voice was first to speak.  
“Magdalene!”  
The girl flinched.  
“Y-y-yes?”  
“Did I tell you to answer the door?!”  
“N-n-no s-sir…”  
“That's right, skank! Tell whoever the hell it is to get lost! The Hansens aren't home!”  
The girl turned to Connor.  
“I-I’m sorry. The H-hansens a-aren’t h-home.” She said.  
She began to close the door, but Connor stepped inside.  
“P-please, you have to g-go, s-s-sir.”  
“I'm not leaving until I see Evan.” Connor demanded.  
“Y-you can't. I-I’m sorry.”  
“Where the fuck is Evan?”  
“U-upstairs, but you can't-”  
“Watch me.”  
Connor turned to go upstairs, but a soft hand on his arm stopped him. It felt so much like Evan's touch that he turned. It was the girl.  
“What?” He growled.  
“L-let me distract him.” The girl whispered, clearly talking about her father. “You g-get Ev out safe.”  
His eyes flickered with realization, and his gaze softened.  
“Magdalene… You're Maggie.”  
She nodded.  
“Y-you have to get Evan to g-go. H-he’ll want me t-to come, but I’d put h-him in d-danger.”  
Connor nodded grimly. In his mind, he made a silent resolve to come back for her. She was willing to put herself in, from what Evan's recollections of his father's behavior told him, grave danger, to help Evan get out safe.  
“Okay.” Connor agreed. “Is Evan in his room?”  
Maggie nodded again, before promptly heading into the living room, where Connor heard a conversation start.  
“What took so damn long, skank?!”  
“The s-solicitor was v-v-very i-insistent, s-s-sir.”  
“Quit your stuttering and get my beer, bitch!”  
Connor's fists closed tightly and he debated about turning around and grabbing Maggie now, but he knew she wouldn't leave. He had to focus on Evan.  
He mounted the stairs with a quiet, determined, speed and knocked softly on Evan's door, waiting with bated breath for a response.  
“C-come on in M-mags.”  
He thought it was Maggie. Oh well. Connor opened the door quietly, stepping in. Evan was curled up in a ball on his bed, but he uncoiled slightly at the sight of Connor.  
“C-connor? W-what are you here? I-I mean h-how are you here? I mean what are you doing here? N-not that I don't want you here, but-”  
Connor closed the distance between them and kissed Evan softly.  
“Baby, why didn't you tell me?”  
Evan slumped into Connor's arms, relishing the feeling of safety.  
“I-I got scared. Not of you, obviously! But just- With what he does to Maggie and the yelling and everything else- And I didn't want you hurt-”  
Connor placed a gentle hand on his boyfriend's cheek, using his thumb to wipe away the slowly forming tears.  
“I love you Evan, too much to let you put yourself through this just for me. How long has he been here?”  
“About a week and a bit.”  
“I'm taking you to my house. I talked to Jared. We’ll keep you safe.”  
“But Mags-”  
“I know she doesn't want me to, but I'm going to come back for her.”  
Evan's scared eyes locked with Connor's determined ones.  
“You promise to get her out of here?”  
Connor nodded and pressed a chaste kiss to the blond male’s lips.  
“But we need to go now, babe.”  
“How are we supposed to get out?”  
Connor pulled away and opened the window.  
“The same way I get in when your mom’s home.” He replied, gesturing to the tree just outside Evan's window.  
“Climb?”  
Connor nodded.  
“Climb.”  
When both boys were safe on the ground, Connor ushered Evan into the car as quickly as he could, getting into the driver's seat and pulling away.


	3. Going back for a second pass

“Mom!” Connor called as he walked into the house, Evan on his heels.  
Zoe came down the stairs from her room to meet them.  
“Mom's not home. It's just me and 'Lana. What are you doing home so early? You said you were going to Evan's and usually you stay hours upon hours just so you can piss off Larry when you get home.”  
“Zoe, honey? What's going on?” Alana called, padding down the stairs. “Oh, hello Connor, Evan, we weren't expecting your company until much later today. What brings you here now?”  
“That's what I was asking, 'Lana.”  
“Oh.”  
“I had to get Evan out of his house. Now I'm going back for something we didn't bring. Alana, you can watch Evan. Don't let him out of your sight. Zoe, come with me.”  
Connor pressed a sweet kiss to Evan’s cheek and grabbed Zoe by the wrist before anyone could process or protest. As Connor dragged Zoe out to the car, she started to protest and complain.  
“Connor! You can't just take me from my girlfriend like that!”  
“Normally I wouldn't, but this is an emergency involving someone's safety, so I'm going to!”  
Zoe’s voice went quiet.  
“Whose safety, Connor?”  
“We can talk about it in the car.” He released her wrist. “Please. Just trust me.”  
Zoe got in the car without another word, a silent confirmation.  
“Evan's dad is an abusive ass, and he's been hurting Evan and his sister Maggie. So we're going back to get her. She distracted Evan's dad so I could get Ev out.”  
“What do you want me to do?”  
“Ring the doorbell. If an early teen girl in a dark blue sweater answers the door, grab her like I grabbed you at the house, and we'll take her to our place. If not, distract whoever answers so I can slip in through Evan's window.”  
“That is the craziest plan I've ever heard.”  
“You got a better one?”  
Zoe fell silent and Connor nodded.  
“Didn't think so.”  
The parked across the street from the Hansen house, and Connor's fists clenched as he closed the car door. Zoe put a hand on his arm.  
“It'll be okay. We're getting her out.”  
Connor walked into the yard and hid behind the tree he would use to get into Evan's room if the need arose.  
Zoe walked up to door, ringing the doorbell and waiting.  
No answer.  
Zoe rung the doorbell again.  
Again, nothing.  
Zoe looked at Connor. He nodded. She rang the doorbell a third time.  
A shout from inside.  
“Answer the door, skank! They aren't going away!”  
Faint footsteps. The door opened. Maggie Hansen stood in the doorway.  
“The H-hansens are not accepting solicitors at t-this t-time.” She stuttered quickly, not even raising her gaze to meet Zoe’s.  
Zoe shared a quick glance with Connor, who pantomimed a grabbing motion, leading Zoe to grab Maggie by the arm and slam the door behind her, racing across the street to the car, where Connor was opening the side door of the backseat. Zoe pushed Maggie in and crawled in after her. Connor slammed the door closed and ran to the driver's side. The car roared to life and peeled away from the curb.  
“W-what’s going on?!”  
Connor looked at her in the rear view mirror.  
“I promised Evan I'd come back for you. This is a rescue, kid.”  
“W-who are you?”  
“I'm Connor Murphy. I'm Evan's boyfriend. That's my sister Zoe back there with you.”  
“H-hello…”  
They pulled into the Murphy's driveway and Zoe gently helped Maggie out of the car. Evan ran out the front door and embraced her as soon as she was standing.  
“Oh, Connor you got her! I was so scared for all of you! Like what if he hurt you or Zoe, I would never forgive myself that you got hurt trying to save my sister and then if your sister got hurt too it would be-”  
“Ev. R-rambling.” Maggie spoke.  
“Right.” He pulled away from her and embraced Connor, kissing him firmly on the lips. “My knight in shining armor.” He whispered when they came up for air.  
“Zoe helped too.” Connor reminded him.  
“I know.” Evan whispered back.  
“I'm going inside.” Zoe announced. “You two lovebirds wanna join us?”  
“Yeah.” Evan agreed. “Okay. C’mon Maggie. We can assess the damage inside.”  
Maggie's eyes widened.  
“N-not w-with him?” She requested, pointing to Connor.  
“He can come if you want,” Evan told her, not quite understanding. “But I thought you'd be more comfortable with me.”  
Maggie gulped.  
“N-no. N-no strangers just y-yet.”  
“It’s cool, Ev, you can set up in the guest room, and Zoe and I will bring the first aid kit. Just one thing though, do you need the I-scraped-my-knee kit or the I-need-but-can't-afford-the-hospital kit?”  
“The latter, probably.”  
Connor grimaced and nodded, taking Evan's hand, who in turn gently took Maggie's, and leading the two up to the door that Zoe was holding open. Evan kissed Connor's cheek, let go of his hand, and led Maggie upstairs toward the ever familiar guest room he had stayed in time and time again before he and Connor had started sharing the brunette's bed.


	4. Texts from the insanely annoying Jared Klienman, oh and Mr. Asshole Hansen shows up, that's fun

Connor, on the other hand stayed downstairs, fishing around for the I-need-but-can't-afford-the-hospital first aid kit in the garage. Out of habit, he checked the time on his phone. 5:37. Shit. His parents would be home soon. He also checked his texts. Nineteen from Jared Kleinman. Great. He flipped through them briefly.

Jared : murphy u cant just do that

Jared : thats ruse asshole

Jared : *rude

Jared : if u wanna die thats ur problem

Jared : if u die i am not to blame

Jared : im not writing ur ulogy

Jared : how tf do u write that

Jared : idk idc

Jared : dude evs dad just came banging on my door

Jared : shit 

Jared : get ready for company

Jared : my mom gave him ur adress

Jared : *address

Jared : wtf

Jared : wheres autocorrect when u need it

Jared : at least hide evan

Jared : and mags if shes there

Jared : if ur not gonna answer im gonna stop txting you

Jared : jerk

Well shit.  
“Zoe! Alana! We've got a problem!”  
“What's up?” Zoe called.  
“Get down here!” He called back, then in a half assed attempt to sound nicer, he added, “Please!”  
“What?” Zoe asked again, as she and Alana made their way into the garage where Connor was searching. The elder Murphy sibling handed a first aid kit to Alana.  
“Take that to Evan and Maggie.” He ordered.  
Alana nodded and Zoe looked Connor in the eye.  
“What's going on?”  
“Jared's mom gave Evan's dad our address. He's going to be looking for Evan and Maggie.”  
“There's no way he's taking them back. Right?”  
“Not Evan, that's for damn sure, but I'm not sure about what the legal shit with Maggie is.”  
“Then we say she's not here.” Zoe concluded. “When does Mrs. Hansen get home?”  
Connor thought for a moment.  
“Heidi’s not home for another two and a half weeks.”  
Zoe sighed.  
“We may have to ask Mom for help. If we take Maggie to school with us, Mr. Hansen will see her and take her back. If we leave her here, we risk mom finding her and scaring the shit out of both of them.”  
“What if we tell Mom that Heidi called and asked us to watch Evan for the last few days she's gone so that he's okay? Then Evan can fake a panic attack at school during first period and I'll bring him home to watch Mags.”  
Zoe nodded.  
“Let's do it.”  
With her declaration came a heavy knock at the door.  
“Zoe, you go up there and keep the Hansens safe. I'll get rid of him. You know how I am with door to door salesmen. It'll be fine.”  
Zoe looked slightly opposed to the idea, but nodded anyway, headed upstairs to the Hansens. And her girlfriend. Connor walked to the door and opened it roughly.  
“Whatever your selling we don't wanna buy.” He said curtly, then promptly tried to slam the door. Evan's father place a hand on the door, effectively stopping Connor from closing it.  
“I ain’t sellin’ nothin’.” The man slurred, obviously drunk, “I'm looking for my kids. Mary Kleinman said I should check here.”  
“Well the only kids here are me, my sister and her girlfriend. So they sent you to the wrong place. See ya.”  
Once more he tried to slam the door.  
“If they aren't here, why are you so anxious to get rid of me?”  
“Because you’re an annoying prick, jackass. Get the fuck off my property or I’m calling the cops.”  
“Why don’t you let me have a look around?”  
“Fuck no. So, fuck off. What part of I’m gonna call the cops if you don’t scram don't you fucking get, dumbass?”  
“You’re not going to do it.”  
Connor paused, his eye caught by movement behind Mr. Hansen.  
“You’re right.” He said with a smirk. “I’m not. I don’t have to. My sister’s ever responsible girlfriend already did.”  
Mr. Hansen’s eyes widened and Connor laughed.  
“You’re bluffing.”  
“If I’m bluffing, who’s he?” Connor asked innocently, his smirk growing as he pointed behind his boyfriend's father, where there stood a recently arrived police officer. The officer grabbed Mr. Hansen’s arms and cuffed the man, allowing Connor to release a breath he didn’t know he was holding.  
“Mr. Hansen, you’re under arrest for suspected child and domestic spousal abuse, harassment, and threatening the health and safety of a minor. You have the right to remain silent…”  
Connor closed the door and went upstairs to see how the Hansens were getting on with Zoe and Alana.


	5. Soap opera love confessions

Connor knocked softly on the door of the guest room, hearing a muffled squeak and soft voices from within.  
“It’s okay Maggie, it’s only Connor.”  
“H-how do you know? The d-door is closed.”  
“Dad is louder than Connor, and Alana and Zoe are in here. We’re the only people in the house besides them and Connor.” Evan’s voice got louder. “Come in Connor!”  
Connor opened the door gently and found Evan seated on the bed, Maggie just in front of him, a hairbrush in one of his hands and a section of her hair in the other. Zoe and Alana were seated on the floor, packing away the first aid kit.  
“How did it go?” Connor asked. “You guys okay?”  
“You’re gonna need more supplies for the first aid kit,” Alana told him, “But other than that, we got them patched up pretty-”  
“Them?” Connor’s voice got quiet.  
“Oh.” Alana tried to make herself as small as possible, opting to hide behind Zoe.  
“Them?” Connor echoed again, his gaze moving to the Hansens seated on the bed, neither of which would meet his eyes. “Evan? Baby, What happened?”  
Evan started to cry, and Maggie took his hand.  
“I-I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” The blonde boy bawled. “You probably want to break up now and I don’t blame you. I wouldn’t want me either and I get that you probably don't want someone so broken. I can’t even take a hit, how am I supposed to defend myself? I can’t be a burden on people like you forever and I’m just so sorry Connor, I love you and I don’t want to lose you but I know I will, so just do it fast.”  
Connor was silently stunned for a moment.  
“Say it.”  
“I love you too, Evan.”  
Evan was silently stunned for a moment.  
“Really?”  
“Really. Evan baby, I just want to protect you, and I feel guilty that I didn’t.”  
By this point, Maggie had slid off the bed and was being stealthily snuck out of the room by Alana and Zoe.  
“Now wait one fucking second.” Connor turned to the girls. “Evan and I can have our soap opera love confessions later. You three need to stay for the explanation.”  
“I-” Evan stopped to correct himself, “We, will only explain if you don't ask questions after until we're ready to talk about it again. Okay?”  
Connor, Alana, and Zoe nodded, and so the explanation began.


	6. Explaining

Apparently, the abuse had started when the full Hansen family had still lived together.   
Once upon a time, Evan played dress up. Maggie had wanted to play dress up with her brother but all they had were girl's dress up things. So the two Hansen children dressed up as fairies and would do each other’s hair, (because back then, Heidi didn’t have the time or money to cut Evan's hair so it was just as long, if not longer than Maggie's). One day, Mr. Hansen had come home from work early and hadn't been drinking yet, so he actually had the energy to pay attention to his children, meaning he noticed Evan's hair for the first time.  
He had confronted Heidi about it, screaming that he didn't want his son to turn out 'like those fairies’ and Maggie had slipped into the room and asked him what was so wrong with fairies. He had picked the poor little girl up by her hair and thrown her clear across the room. For Heidi Hansen, that was the straw that broke the camel’s back. She had tried to kick him out, but Mr. Hansen, or Richard, as Connor had been informed his first name was, had wanted to take Evan and wasn’t going down without a fight. Not fully understanding the consequences of her actions, four year old Maggie had volunteered to go with Mr. Hansen in place of Evan if the yelling would stop, and as that was a statement from the child, and Richard Hansen had too many connections for the fight to continue in Heidi’s favor, Maggie Hansen left with her father, and the rest was either obvious, so the Hansens audience didn't ask, or too sore for them to have the heart to probe at the time.  
When the explanation was done, the Hansens audience was dumbfounded.  
“Evan…”  
“Not now, Connor. Not now, okay?”  
Connor nodded sadly. Zoe and Alana stood, Zoe reaching a kind hand out to Maggie, to go to her room and leave the boys alone. Maggie took it tentatively.  
“We need to get you something clean to wear. You can borrow a dress of mine so we can take you to the mall clean.”  
Maggie mumbled something about not wanting to be a burden, and Zoe assured her that it would be one of the best uses of their parents money she and Connor had ever come up with, so the girls went to Zoe’s room and the boys stayed to talk. When both parties were finished, Connor pecked a kiss to Evan’s lips and opened the door. The girls scurried out quickly, Zoe complaining something along the lines of a quietly muttered, “Finally!”, but Evan stood still for a moment.  
“Evan?” Connor asked, “Coming, baby?”  
“Huh? Oh, yeah.”


	7. Coming home

One trip the the mall later, the Hansens, Murphys, and Beck returned home. As Connor went to pull into the driveway, he cursed. His parents’ cars were parked right there.  
“Mom and dad are home.”  
They got out of the car, and Connor pushed the door open.  
“Mom! Larry! Me and Zoe are home! And we uh…” He hesitated.  
“We brought company.” Zoe finished for him.  
Mrs. Murphy came from the direction of the kitchen, enveloping her children, (and Evan, who was accidentally too close not to get caught in it) into a large, rather bone crushing hug.  
“H-hey, Mrs. Murphy.” Evan stuttered.  
“Oh Evan!” She chirped happily, “It’s so nice to see you! And please, call me Cynthia.”  
“Yeah. It’s nice to see you too Mrs- Cynthia.”  
“Oh, and Alana! How are you and Zoe doing together?”  
“Oh, we’re just great Mrs. Murphy.” Alana replied, blushing furiously, she and Zoe’s faces matching shades of scarlet.  
“And who’s this?”  
“Mom,” said Connor, “This is Evan’s sister Maggie. The two of them are actually going to be staying here for a little bit.”  
“That’s just wonderful! Now, I just need to finish reheating the pot of soup you left on the stove for us.”  
“Pot of soup?” Connor wondered aloud, “That wasn’t us.”  
Maggie spoke up softly. “I put it on to simmer while you and Evan were talking. I thought that if you were going to let me stay in your home, it would be easier to work off my debt to you gradually, so it wouldn’t pile up.”  
“Maggie dear, that’s sweet of you,” Mrs. Murphy assured her, “But you don’t owe us anything, sweetie.”  
“Really ma'am, I don’t mind the work.” Maggie insisted.  
“Nonsense. I will not have a guest of my children doing my housework!”  
Maggie smiled softly.  
“Yes ma’am.” She whispered.  
“Why don’t you kids go upstairs while I finish dinner?”  
Maggie followed Mrs. Murphy to finish what she started, but was told to enjoy her evening with the other kids upstairs.


	8. School is hard

Getting Maggie enrolled in school wasn't a problem. Mr. Murphy's money had gotten Maggie a schedule in record time. What happened at school was.  
Maggie had just gotten out of her fifth period class and was heading to the spot where Evan had told her to meet him and Connor for lunch. She started walking in that direction when she was cornered by a few burly seniors.  
“Well, well, well. Lookie here. Now we don't have just one Hansen freak, we have two! That'll go perfectly with the two freak Murphys.”  
Maggie opened her mouth to argue that the Murphys were not freaks and neither was Evan, but the words refused to come out of her mouth. Instead, she stood there, mouth open, shaking violently.  
“Aww. This Hansen's even less vocal than the other one. Gonna cry Han-freak? Arthur, grab her arms.”  
One of the other boys grabbed Maggie by the arms and lifted her up with ease, despite her thrashing. Another boy took out a roll of duct tape from his bag and covered her mouth when she started to call out for Evan. The ringleader punched her hard in the stomach and she doubled over. The boy holding her moved her hands so the boy with the duct tape could tape them together. She tried to kick him away when he tried to do the same to her feet, but Maggie was weak and small, only a hundred and four pound sophomore against three two hundred and fifty pound seniors. They carried her to a stairwell and watched with glee as they pushed her down. They casually strolled to the bottom and the ringleader got right up in her face.  
“You tell another living soul about this, and we’ll make sure that freak brother of yours and his fag boyfriend never see the light of day again. Understand?”  
Maggie nodded, tears streaming down her face. The boys removed the duct tape and left her there, in tears.  
Connor and Evan found her not long after, Evan taking her into his arms.  
“What happened, sis?” He asked.  
“I f-fell down the s-stairs and everything h-hurts.”  
“Fell?” Connor questioned. “Your wrists suggest otherwise.   
He pointed to the marks the duct tape had made.  
“T-those are old.” She lied.  
“No, they're not,” Connor argued. “Or we would have seen them before now. Those weren't there before, were they Evan?”  
The blonde boy shook his head.  
“Maggie, who did this to you?”  
She simply shook her head.  
“N-no one.” She lied again. “I fell.”  
“Maggie, did they threaten Evan? Is that why you're not telling us?”  
She shook her head, but Connor had a feeling he'd hit the nail on the head.  
“Did they threaten me?” He asked, probing for more.  
No response at all.  
“Maggie?”  
“Mags?”  
The fifteen year old broke into tears.  
“I-I just wanted y-you to be s-safe.”  
“From who?” Evan asked.  
“I-I don't k-know names. Um… But o-one was named A-arthur, I t-think. The l-leader addressed him by n-name.”  
“Arthur Bradley.” Connor growled. “No doubt with Anderson and Peters. Those three numbskulls are never apart. They've only got half a brain between all three of them.”  
“T-they said you'd n-never s-see the light of d-day again. I-I c-couldn't let that h-happen. I'm s-sorry.”  
“It's okay, Maggie.” Evan assured her. “You'll be okay.”  
“B-but you and C-connor…”  
“We can handle ourselves, Maggie.” Connor assured her.  
“Handle yourselves?” A voice sneered, “Against what, I wonder?”  
Maggie shrunk behind Evan.  
“I thought we told you to keep your mouth shut, or the freak and the fag get it.”  
Maggie whimpered and Connor stood, glaring at the boy.  
“Fuck off, asshole. You’ve done enough today.”  
“To her maybe. But you look like you could take some.”  
“Fuck. Off. Before I snap your neck.”  
“You wouldn’t. You’ve gone soft, Murphy.”  
Connor stepped forward menacingly.  
“I. Am. Not. Soft.” He swung his right fist and caught Kevin Peters in the jaw. The bulkier boy stumbled backwards, falling on his back and taking his friends with him. Connor stood over them and growled a final message, “Come near me, my boyfriend, his sister, my sister, or her girlfriend, and I will very meticulously cut you into a thousand pieces as slowly, painfully, and comedically as I can. Understand?”  
The three boys nodded and scrambled away as quickly as possible. Connor gently lifted Maggie up and set her standing.  
“C’mon Mags. Let’s take you home.”


	9. Therapy isn't right unless you find someone that fits

Maggie Hansen did not like this couch. It was a putrid green and the fabric was scratchy. She was in therapy again, this time with a woman who was uncomfortably nice, tapped her foot and clicked her pen a lot, called her by her full name, and by all accounts just overall made the poor girl nervous.  
“So, Magdalene,” the woman- a one, Ms. Nicholas, if Maggie's memory served her correctly- began, jotting down notes on her paper at how the young Hansen flinched at the mention of her full name, “Why are you here?”  
Maggie was quiet for a moment, then replied softly, “I’m sorry, ma’am, but y-you read my case file, did you not?”  
“Yeah, but I wanna hear it from you.”  
“I'm s-sorry ma'am, but I-I just don't feel like repeating the ordeal to a stranger.” Maggie whispered, adding under her breath, “Again. For the fifth time. This week.”  
Maggie wished she had brought Evan with her. Or Connor. She was really starting to like that boy. He'd make a good brother in law to her one day. If one of those two dolts would propose… She spoke with the therapist awhile longer, getting more and more uncomfortable, and in a word, defensive. She wasn't angry, but she was afraid, and she was worried about how it would manifest. Unfortunately, she didn't have to wait long to find out.  
“Look sweetheart, I understand-”  
Maggie let loose a guttural cry and sobbed, “You understand?! How can you p-possibly understand?! Did your father lift you off your feet with his h-hands around your throat? Did you see the madness and lack of mercy or r-remorse in his eyes as he waited for the light to fade from yours? If n-not, then how could you possibly understand?!”  
Ms. Nicholas fell silent.  
“I b-beg your p-pardon ma'am, but I'm going to l-leave now. And I'm afraid I do not b-believe I will be scheduling a return appointment.”  
With that, she walked out.


	10. Murphy family shouting match

Maggie arrived home in the middle of a Murphy family shouting match. Connor and Zoe vs. Larry while Cynthia and Evan watched in horror, each with an arm around a Murphy child.  
“I’m tired of doing what you say, Larry, at the expense of my own happiness!”  
“I am your father and you should respect me! Instead you embarrass me by being a fag at the dinner table when we have company!”  
“Oh, so now he’s an embarrassment just because he’s happily in love?” Zoe seethed, furious, “Dad, can you hear yourself?! You’re being unreasonable!”  
“I’m being unreasonable?! He’s the one who set up a room and board charity for a couple of-”  
“Don't you dare finish that sentence!” Connor roared, “The Hansens are wonderful people and you have no right to say anything against them after all they’ve done for this family!”  
“What, turning my son into a fag and eating my food?! I want them out of my house!”  
At this, Maggie made her presence known with an uncontrollable sob, turning and running out the door, letting it flap in the wind behind her.  
“Maggie!” Evan cried after her.  
“I’ll find her and bring her home.” Connor assured him. “I promise, baby.”  
“Connor Lawrence Murphy,” Larry’s voice was icy, and Connor would have flinched in he wasn’t furious. “If you walk away right now, you’ll be dead to me, boy.”  
Connor walked to the door and looked back at Larry, a fiery determination in his eyes.  
“I already am.”  
Connor slammed the door behind him.


	11. The orchard is a safe place

“Where would a kid like Maggie hide in a town like this?” Connor wondered aloud, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel.  
As he turned on to a bridge over a river, another thought occurred to him. He knew somewhere else that river ran. The orchard. He remembered mentioning to Maggie it was where he and Evan went when the world felt unsafe and telling her she was welcome to use the little cottage on the property that the two boys rented if she ever needed. He pulled a u-turn and started for Autumn Smile. As he pulled up, he noticed one of the fence slats was ajgar.  
“That confirms it. She's definitely here.”  
Pulling out his key to the gate from his pocket, (and silently thanking himself for listening to Evan and not putting all his keys on the same keyring as the car keys as a plan for the eventuality that he would need them but wouldn't want to turn the car off), Connor got out and unlocked the gate, pulling it open and then driving down the narrow dirt road towards the cottage. The lights were off in the cozy two bedroom home when Connor arrived. Since they had started renting it before they were dating, Evan had insisted anywhere they stayed had two bedrooms in case Connor got sick of his company, (like that could ever happen). Even the idea of it made Connor laugh. Turning off the car and exiting it quietly, Connor walked up to the house. Sliding the key into the lock, he took note of an open window.  
“So that's how Maggie got in…” he thought. “We really should have given her a key.”  
He opened the door and looked around. Asleep on the floor by the lit fireplace was Maggie. Connor sighed and dropped his keys in the key dish on the table by the doorway. They made a resounding clatter and Maggie sat bolt upright. Her eyes scanned the room fearfully before landing on Connor. She burst out blubbering, scrambling to her feet and dusting herself off.  
“I'm sorry!” She babbled, “It was the only place I could think of, because I haven't been here in years, and I certainly couldn't go back to Evan's, and your father no longer wanted me in your house, but I'll leave right now, I shouldn't have broken into your cottage, and I'm so sorry, I'm just so very sorry, Connor!”  
Connor reached a calming hand towards her and led her to the small couch that took up most of the cottage’s living room, sitting her down, then taking the cushion next to her.  
“Maggie, it's alright. You only had to break in because Evan and I forgot to give you a key, but you're welcome here anytime you need. As for my father, that's something I need to apologise for. He's insensitive and insensible. I'm sorry you and to see us like that.”  
Maggie had calmed slightly now, and since she had been assured she would not be thrown out, she was willing to take up conversation with Connor as she had in the past.  
“Why does your family scream like that?”  
Connor sighed.  
“We're not very good at talking things out.”  
“I'm so very sorry that my presence came between you and your father.”  
“It's not you. I've never been very close with my dad. He's never understood me or made an effort to.”  
“I see.”  
“If you don't mind me asking, why did you choose to sleep on the ground? There are two bedrooms and a couch at the least.”  
“I felt bad enough for breaking into your home, I did not want to soil your furniture, and I wasn't sure which bed was yours and which was Evan's.”  
“That's thoughtful, but it's alright. We only use one of the beds now that me and Evan are dating.”  
“Ah. I didn't think of that. Well, still. I felt bad.”  
“Uh, when you came in, was there a little dog? A ginger and white cocker spaniel?”  
“She's asleep on the bed in one of the bedrooms.”  
“That's Evan's service dog, Willow.”  
Maggie giggled softly.  
“Of course he had to name her after a tree.”  
“Naturally.” Maggie affirmed.  
Connor looked at his boyfriend's sister and then took her hand.  
“I'm sorry.” He whispered, “You and Evan… you’re too good for this world. I'm sorry you had to see my fucked up family. You and Evan both deserve better.”  
She smiled at him, soft and genuine, sweet and sincere.  
“It's alright.” She said, no stutter or anxiousness at all. “You love my brother, and you protect me when Evan can't. There's only one thing wrong with you. And that's that you won't propose to him despite the fact that you're in love with him dearly.”  
Connor blushed.  
“Go to bed, kid.”  
“You go to bed.” She teased, but then her tone turned serious. “I realize I am quite a bit time consuming in my want for company and I apologise as I never meant to come between you and Evan.”  
“You haven't come between us, we just do more group things more. Really. Now,” he relinquished his hold on the fifteen year old's hand, “Go to bed. Evan and I use the bedroom with the tree on the door. The one with the flowers is for guests.”  
“Thank you. They are lovely.”  
“Thank you. I painted them myself.”  
“Really? You are extraordinarily talented.”  
“Thanks. I'm going to run back to my house real quick and pack some things for me, you, and Evan, who I'll pick up. My dad basically said I'd be disowned by him if I followed you instead of finishing the arguing match.”  
He noted her horrified and ashamed expression and quickly assured her it was not her fault.  
“It’s been coming for a while.” He told her, “Since the start of last year probably. You sure you're okay to be alone?”  
Maggie nodded.  
“Okay,” Connor agreed apprehensively, “Willow!”  
The small cocker spaniel trotted out to Connor and sat obediently in front of him.  
“Safe, calm.” He ordered, pointing to Maggie. “I'll be back before you know it, Mags.”  
He stood and Maggie did as well, pulling him into a tight embrace. As Connor left, Maggie sat back down on the couch, and Willow hopped onto her lap, allowing her to run her hands through the dog's soft fur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is way longer than all the others and that bothers me, but oh well


	12. Brace yourself

Connor mentally prepared himself to re-enter his house. Pushing open the door, he was greeted by Evan first.  
“Did you find her?”  
“Yeah, she's fine. She's at our safe place.”  
Evan nodded in understanding. They had previously agreed that Connor's parents would be unknowing of the boys’ little cottage and when they saved enough money, they would buy Autumn Smile Orchard and live there in secret.  
“Pack your stuff,” Connor told him. “We're moving out ahead of schedule.”  
Evan nodded and followed Connor the the latter’s bedroom. They emptied every drawer and shelf of anything that mattered and when everything else was loaded into the car, Evan reminded Connor of one last thing; their meds. So Connor went back upstairs to get them. Evan's were no problem, but all Connor found in place of his own meds was a bit from his father that the prescription was too be cancelled.  
“You son of a bitch.” He mumbled angrily, “Where did you put my pills?”  
The angry eighteen year old went to his parents door and banged on it loudly. Larry opened it, a smug smile on his face.  
“Is there something you want to ask me, son?”  
“Where. Are. My. Pills.”  
“I'm sorry, but my money paid for them, so if I say you're not getting them, you're not getting them.”  
Connor lunged at him, but Zoe got between them.  
“Move away from the door and let me at him.” Connor growled.  
“No. He's just waiting for a reason to get you arrested and aggravated assault is perfect. I heard him talking to Mom about it. I have your pills. I stole them from Dad's bedside table while he was downstairs. Take them and escape this godforsaken nightmare.”  
She extended to bottle to him. He calmed slightly at how much his sister had done for him.  
“Thank you.” He whispered.  
“Go.” She replied.  
He nodded, closing his fingers around the bottle. He ran down the stairs and out the door, hopping in the car and placing a kiss to Evan's cheek.  
“Let's go home.”


	13. Could you be happy?

When Connor and Evan arrived at the cottage, they found Maggie asleep in the guest room with Willow across her lap, the window still open from when she'd used it to get in. Connor went over and closed it, running a hand over the dog as he left the room.  
“I'm glad she's happy here.” Evan whispered, sitting down on the couch contentedly.  
Connor shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. He and Evan were very different people when they were by themselves, and one of the biggest things was that they couldn’t hide anything from the other.  
“Connor? What is it?”  
“Evan… If she's happy here, could you be happy here? With me?”  
“Of course, Connor.”  
“But with everything that's happened, could you really?”  
“Yes.”  
“But Evan, I’m so-”  
“I swear, Connor. If you say broken, that’d make me the world’s biggest hypocrite. I’m broken, but you stay with me, so if I left you, that’d be very bad of me.”  
“Thanks Ev. Sometimes, I guess I need to hear it.”  
Evan pecked Connor on the lips.   
“Well, I can tell you anytime.”  
“A good kind of different.” Connor thought, a smile splitting his face as he leaned in for another kiss.


	14. Graduation

Who would've thought that Connor Murphy would graduate? Certainly not Connor. Who would have thought he'd get to walk at his graduation? Again, not Connor. Evan Hansen must have some kind of magic in him to redeem the druggie dropout everyone thought was going down the drain to nowheresville.  
But today, Connor Murphy was graduating. He and his boyfriend, and his probable future sister in law, and their dork friend were all graduating. They made it.  
Alana was the first of the four to be called, since she was giving the valedictorian speech. Of course since their school was cheap, no one was wearing graduation robes, just fancy clothes with the caps, and of course Alana Beck was wearing a freaking pantsuit.  
She came up, shuffled her notecards, and gave her speech.   
“The day has come to graduate for me and my classmates, among them, some of my closest friends.”  
Connor had expected to hear her say acquaintances, and he couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face at the thought of being truly friends with Alana Beck.  
“Unfortunately, my girlfriend won’t graduate until next year, but I’m willing to wait.”  
He had to admire her bravery at coming out ot all these potentially homophobic parents, but to his surprise, he heard several hoots and hollers of encouragement alongside a welcoming ripple of laughter.  
“That’s something I’ve seen this class do a lot. Wait to come out. Wait to be themselves until they’re sure they’re not going shunned for it. We are the class that was afraid and came through it anyway. We are the class of clowns like, Jared Kleinman.”   
Jared smiled at that and the hollers of joy it wroght from the audience.  
“We are the class of geniuses, like Katie Bell.”  
Katie Bell was a shy girl who’d skipped eighth grade to graduate with them, Connor had always wondered what she was like, and after becoming friends with Evan, he’d figured she was the shy, eat lunch with the librarian kind of kid, but on purpose.  
“And most importantly, to me at least, we are a class of survivors, like Connor Murphy and Evan Hansen.”  
Connor's smile melted into shock and he shared a glance with Evan.  
“Connor and Evan are alive today and graduating. I am alive today and graduating. There was a time in each of our lives where we thought we weren't going to make it to today. But we did, proving to ourselves, our families, and our community that we made it and we are strong enough to succeed. We are the class of successes. All of us. Thank you.”  
The audience roared with applause as Alana sat back down. She stood again a few minutes later to accept her diploma and the beaming smile on her face made Connor grin slightly.  
The next of the only three people he cared about being called was Evan. He was dressed in a pair of Connor's black slacks Cynthia had loaned him and blue and white pinstriped button down that complimented his honey hair and sky eyes. He walked forward, trembling, and received his diploma, then walked to sit beside Alana on the other side of the podium. Heidi and Maggie cheered loudly the whole time, while everyone else golf clapped politely.  
Jared was after Evan, and he had gone all out. He wore a salmon colored button down and white slacks he’d cutoff at the knees. All of his hair was slicked back bar one part that stuck out awkwardly. The audience hooted and hollered the whole time and Jared just soaked it up.  
Connor felt the sweat form on his brow and the swear form on his tongue as he waited for his turn as patiently as he could. When his name was finally called, the audience went silent and Connor froze. Then, just as Connor stood, and his feet dragged slowly towards the podium, there was a cry from the crowd that threw him reeling.  
“Congrats, Connor!”  
Zoe.  
“We're so proud!”  
Heidi.  
“You did good!”  
Maggie.  
“I love you honey!”  
His mom.  
The four of them clapped and cheered with a force to out do the entire rest of the congregation at its loudest.  
Connor's eyesight became blurry as he took the piece of paper from his principal and shook the elderly man’s hand. He walked over and sat beside Evan for the rest of the ceremony, taking his hand, (because no one cared if you sat in alphabetical order after you were given your diploma, since you technically were no longer their problem, and what you did with yourselves was up to you).  
When finally the last kid was called, (Zachary, Elizabeth), the principal had them all stand and bow. They did and after that, they threw their caps into the air. Connor pulled Evan close and kissed him. He didn't care who saw. There were several cheers from his family and Evan's, (though he counted Evan's family as his own now, basically), and surprisingly, from the other groups of parents, there were some catcalls.  
Zoe ran down from the stands and wrapped her arms around Alana, also enjoying a passionate kiss. The same reaction followed.  
They did it. They made it. What now? Come what may.


	15. He likes it so he's gonna put a ring on it

It two o'clock on a Wednesday, but school was out for the summer, and Connor Murphy never had to set foot in that building again, so he stood in the foyer of the mall with his boyfriend's sister, about to walk into a jewelry store to look at rings. This had been coming for awhile, but it was Maggie who suggested getting a secondary opinion on what Evan would want in a ring.  
“Ready?” She asked.  
Her frightened stutter had faded and only became a problem when she was upset or with strangers, so talking with Connor was easy for her now. He nodded and smiled. Taking her hand, they walked into the store.  
“Hello there, can I help you find anything in particular today?” One employee asked, his name tag reading Kevin.  
“Uh, yeah, I was looking for a ring, and my future sister in law here is helping me.”  
“Would it be okay for me to ask if it's a male or a female you're marrying? They tend to have different tastes and I want to help you best I can.”  
“Male.” Connor replied. He was done hiding how much he loved Evan and the fact that it was Evan he loved because they were both men.  
“Well if he's anything like my husband, I'm absolutely positive you'll be a perfect fit.” Kevin said with a wink tossed in Connor's direction.  
Connor smiled.  
“My boyfriend loves trees, so if you had any rings with that design, that'd be wonderful. And his birthstone is an emerald, so I'd like to look at some of those too.”  
The older man smiled and led the pair over to a display case. Connor eventually chose a silver ring designed to look like a branch curling around the wearer’s finger with small, deeply colored, imitation emeralds for the leaves, (so as not to bust the bank). He gave Kevin the correct ring size and paid for the consultation, (which Connor was pretty sure Kevin gave them a considerable discount on).  
As they walked out of the store, Maggie smiled at him and struck up optimistic conversation about the boys’ future.


	16. Note

I'm sorry, but I'm going to put this story on hiatus. I'm working on a prequel and I'm altering this one slightly too. I don't know when I'll put up the prequel, but I'll make it accessible easily. Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry most of my chapters are really short on this fic, as I said this is really a fic I'm writing for me, and whatever pace fits me best is where I leave it, and honestly these are mostly one shots.


End file.
